zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Owl Statue
Owl Statues are a recurring feature in the Legend of Zelda series. Their function varies from game to game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Owl Statues are found in various locations across Koholint Island. Link is able to approach the statues and receive information of varying degrees of usefulness. In the Game Boy Color version of the game, a different type of Owl Statues are found inside each dungeon on Koholint Island. Link has to find the statue's beak, which has become separated from the rest of the statue, and return it to its correct place; the statue then provides information on how to succeed in some aspect of solving the dungeon. This replaced the stone slabs found in the dungeons in the original edition. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Owl Statues are found all over Termina and bear the likeness of Kaepora Gaebora. When an Owl Statue is struck with Link's sword, a flash of light appears and its wings unfold, indicating that it has been "activated". Once he has learned the "Song of Soaring", Link can use these Owl Statues as warp points to travel throughout Termina. Owl Statues are found in South Clock Town, Great Bay Coast, Snowhead, Mountain Village, Woodfall, Southern Swamp, Zora Cape, Stone Tower, Milk Road, and Ikana Canyon. Interestingly, Owl Statues remain active even after Link goes back in time using the "Song of Time", which usually resets everything. Owl Statues can also be used to save the game without returning to the First Day with the "Song of Time". Saving in this way will return the player to the title screen, and an owl symbol will appear next to the save file; however, this save is deleted upon reloading the file, meaning Link must play the "Song of Time" in order to make a permanent save. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Blue Owl Statues are found both in Labrynna and Holodrum. If Link uses a Mystery Seed on one, the statue will raise its wings and provide him with a clue as to how to solve a portion of the adventure taking place in the nearby area. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] At one point in the game, Owl Statues serve as important plot points. Link must journey to the Hidden Village to see Impaz in his efforts to restore Ilia's memory. Once Impaz has seen that Link is in possession of the Dominion Rod, she will give him the Ancient Sky Book. Back in Kakariko Village, he can join Shad in the basement of the Sanctuary. The first Owl Statue is found here. Shad will cause power to be restored to the Dominion Rod, and Link must then travel around Hyrule to the six other Owl Statues, each of which will provide him with an additional Sky Character to complete the book. The Sky Characters are found underneath the Owl Statues, which need to be moved using the Dominion Rod. *Faron Province; behind the rock near Coro's house. *Kakariko Gorge; just before the bridge is a small ledge with an alcove where this statue is *Bridge of Eldin; look for the Owl Statue on the parapet opposite the Bulblin Archer *Lanayru Province: Eastern Hyrule Field; activate the statue, climb on it, and then claim the Character *Great Bridge of Hylia; activate the statue, lower it off its ledge, use the Clawshot on the vines above, then drop onto the statue, and claim another Character. *Gerudo Desert (south); there is a collection of blocks, and the Statue sits on one. Use the Dominion Rod to pull the statue to the ground, maneuver it between the block it was sitting on and a block that you can access. Additionally, moving each of the Owl Statues will reveal a Treasure Chest containing either an orangeRupees or a Piece of Heart. Several more Owl Statues can also be found in the Temple of Time, Hyrule Castle and the Cave of Ordeals. Interestingly, the shape of an Owl Statue from ''Majora's Mask can be found atop the pillar concealing Renado's hidden basement. Gallery File:Unactivated Owl Statue (Majora's Mask).png|An unactivated Owl Statue from Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items